Such a module may form a 5/3- or 4/3- way valve and makes it possible to drive an actuator, for example, a double-acting hydraulic cylinder. The pilot valves are usually formed by sliding valves, more particularly two solenoid pilot valves. The slider assumes a center position when the pilot valves are not energized, whereas the slider assumes either a first or a second off-center switching position when one or the other pilot valve is driven. A similar or even higher piloting requirement is needed for corresponding diaphragm valves in 5/3- and 4/3- way arrangements. It is especially when these valves are used in in-line valve islands that high complexity results in wiring the solenoid contacts of the pilot valves to a control terminal.
The object of the invention is to simplify driving fluid-actuated 5/3- and 4/3- way valves such that all three switching positions of the valves may be switched by a single solenoid of a pilot valve.